A Wedding pool ?
by Canada's dream
Summary: Alors que les Grands jeux magiques ont touchées à leur fin, Fairy tail se prépare à couvrir l'évènement de l'année, entre stress pleure et joie les membres de Fairy tail ne sauront plus ou donner de la tête mais cette fin sera-t-elle pour au tant heureuse ?


**Hello, je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publiée et je m'en excuse mais me revoici avec un nouveau projet qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour éviter de vous décourager mais pour résumer j'ai décidée d'écrire une fiction à plusieurs chapitre sur le Gruvia qui est l'un de mes couples préférés, l'idée m'est venu un soir alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir puis je me suis mis à écrire.**

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé ça me fera toujours plaisir de prendre en compte vos remarques pour mes prochains écris.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et Juvia vous fait aussi de gros bisous.**

Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

Le matin venait de pointer son nez sur Magnolia ou une belle journée allait commencer car oui aujourd'hui allait être un jour spécial pour nos mages de Fairy tail reconnu aujourd'hui pour ça force parce que oui mise à part effectuer des missions ou bien de détruire tout sur leur passage. Ils leur arrivent de faire la fête mais celle-ci n'allait pas être comme les autres, le grand cloché se mit à sonner les huit heures du matin et une jolie tête bleue se réveilla en vitesse d'un doux et profond sommeil.

-**Alors c'est enfin aujourd'hui** chuchota t-elle en rougissant **c'est en le jour qu'attendais Juvia**

Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle était sur son petit nuage mais fut vite revenu au monde réelle réveillée par une de ces amies Lucy frappant de toute des forces à ça porte. En effet beaucoup de chose avait changer depuis la fin des grands jeux magiques et notamment le déménagement de Juvia dans son propre appartement, décision qu'elle avait prit de son propre gré estimant qu'il était temps qu'elle soit enfin dans son propre chez soit., non pas qu'elle n'aimait plus Faity hills.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Juvia alla ouvrir la porte de son amie qui devenait de plus en plus impatiente.

-**Juvia ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'ouvres, tu oublies qu'elle jour on est ou quoi ?** râla gentiment celle-ci

-**Non Juvia n'a pas oubliée mais elle venait juste de ce réveiller alors…**

-**Il n'y a pas d'excuses à avoir c'est normal d'être dans les nuages pour ce jour** renchérie Titania qui se trouvait juste derrière la petite blonde visiblement écrasée par le poids de son armure

-**Erza tu m'écrases** tenta la concernée

Mais visiblement elle n'en avait rien à faire et voyant le spectacle se dérouler sous ces yeux Juvia les fient rentrer et fut légèrement surprit de voir suivre Mirajane, Levy ainsi que Kana ? Oui c'était bien elle, elle ne comprenait pas, elle se rappelle avoir juste demandée à Lucy et Erza de passer et voyant son visage interrogateur Lucy prit la parole.

-**Je sais que nous étions censé passer que toutes les deux mais je me suis dis qu'un peu plus de compagnie ne te ferai pas de mal pour te détendre et puis plus on est de fou et plus on ri non ?**

-**Juvia est contente que vous soyer toute ici je-je vous remercie** lâcha t-elle avec émotion

C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt proche de Lucy et un peu d'Erza mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rapprocher des autres alors elle était contente de voir qu'elle était appréciée et que c'était réciproque.

-**Allons allons ne pleure pas ce n'est pas encore le moment** reprit Mirajane affichant un sourire rassurant

-**C'est vrai boit un peu tu verra tu sera détendu**

-**Kana tu as vu l'heure ?** dit Lucy

-**Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire aller Juvia boit juste un petit coup**

Un blanc s'installa avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire mais un petit détail n'échappa pas à la mage d'eau

-**Tiens mais ou est Wendy et Lisanna ?** demanda t-elle surpris

-**Elle est avec Chalulu pour finir les derniers préparatifs, elle c'est gentiment portée volontaire avec Lisanna pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pendant que nous on s'occupe de toi** répondit Mirajane de bon cœur

Juvia ne répondit rien laissant juste apparaître un sourire gêné.

**-A partir de maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de te regarder dans un miroir, nous allons te faire belle pour ton mariage.**

Et c'est en acquiesçant qu'elle accepta puis les filles commencèrent leur travail.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de Magniola, dans la guilde de Fairy tail un autre spectacle se préparait, la guilde avait été réquisitionnée comme lieu de fête et il y avait du travail à faire que se soit pour la déco , la nourriture et encore les boissons. Pour ce faire la moitié des mages avait été recruté pour effectuer ce petit travail, bien évidemment tous c'était porté volontaire heureux de l'événement qui allait s'en suivre et sur place nous pouvions voir Wendy et Chalulu qui s'occupait avec Lisanna de la décoration qui été presque terminé puis à la cuisine s'y trouvait Elfman et Ever qui s'occupaient du repas, de l'apéro jusqu'au dessert , quand aux autres ils allaient par ci par là dans la guilde donner un coup de main. Quand à la cérémonie, elle allait se dérouler dans la cathédrale se trouvant dans Magniola, un endroit parfait pour cette événement avait pensée Juvia au moment de ça décision.

Quand à Natsu Gajeel, eux avaient décider de camper dans l'appartement de Lucy sous son accord bien sur pour préparer le futur marié qui lui n'était pas du tout stressé ou du moins en apparence.

-**Hoy Gray tu pourrai pas mettre tes vêtements au lieu de te trimballer à poil tu pourra les enlever se soir si tu voies ce que je veux dire** blagua Natsu

-**La ferme tête d'allumette** pesta l'homme glace tout en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine poire qu'il loupa de justesse

-**Salamander n'a pas tord non plus giii** renchérie le dragon slayer de métal

-**Hoy Gajeel tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus c'est bon je vais m'habiller**

Et en moins de cinq minutes il avait revêtit son magnifique costume bleue foncé, c'était la couleur préféré de Juvia c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le prendre pour lui faire plaisir.

-**Et bien et bien, c'est bien la première fois que je te voies aussi classe que ça mon pote** sortit Natsu

Gray se regarda dans la glace et dû lui aussi bien avouer que ça lui allait pas si mal que ça en espérant que ça lui plaise pense t-il, même si il ne montrait rien il était très nerveux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jour vienne rapidement et surtout il ne pensait pas un jour se marier tout simplement. Voyant son ami perdu dans ces pensées Natsu et Gajeel tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en attendant l'heure.

-**Dis même si tu ne le montres pas tu es stressé n'est-ce pas ?** demanda le dragon slayer de feu

-**Oh et bien un peu quand même je dois bien l'avouer** tenta de répondre Gray

-**En même temps ça peut se comprendre que tu es les chocottes c'est un engagement à vie ce truc** déballa Gajeel

-**En effet mais quand on sait que c'est avec la personne qu'on aime on a moins** **peur** répondit l'homme de glace tout en souriant

Il s'imaginait déjà Juvia vêtue de ça magnifique robe blanche qu'il n'a pas encore vu car oui la tradition oblige le marié d'attendre jusqu'à la cérémonie pour voir la mariée sinon ça porte malheur et connaissant les filles de cette guilde il savait qu'il devait y passé d'où le faite qu'il à du dormir chez Lucy et non au près de celle qui l'aime et ça, ça l'avait bien peiné mais heureusement il n'était pas seul, Natsu et Gajeel avait passé la nuit avec lui.

-**Bien dit mais dis moi comment ça c'est fait** **?** demanda curieusement Natsu

-**Ah je me rappelle comme si c'était hier tien c'était juste après la fin des grands jeux magique une fois de retour à la guilde nous avions parlé toutes la nuit de se que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre et avions décidé d'entamer une relation secrète et un jour ….**

**OoOoO**

_-Gray-sama ! Juvia est contente de te revoir dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire_

_-Hum moi aussi ça fait plaisir_

_-La mission c'est bien passée ?_

_-Très bien mais il faut que je te parle de quelques chose de très important…_

_-Que se passe t-il rien de grave j'espère ? Juvia est inquiète en voyant le visage de Gray-sama.._

_-Juvia je- heu Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

**OoOoO**

-**Tu déconne là ?** demanda Natsu avant d'éclater de rire

-**Ta gueule… j'étais nerveux et les mots sont sortit tout seul**

-**C'est pas une très bonne attitude de bonhomme ça** reprit Gajeel lui aussi en train de rire

-**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question Baka** s'énerva ce dernier avant de partir au toilette et de laisser les deux énergumènes continuer de rire.

Les filles étaient toujours en pleine préparation de la futur mariée et rien n'avait été laisser au hasard, que ce soit la coupe de cheveux, le maquillage, la manucure et la pédicure ainsi que ça robe de marié. En effet Juvia a eu du mal à ce décider mais elle avait finit par opter pour une longue robe blanche en bustier avec des liseraient bleues turquoises sur la dentelle, elle était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle et elle était ravi de l'avoir choisie et pas une autre.

-**Dis donc Juvia tu t'es pas foutu de nous pour la robe elle est sublime** dit Kana en l'observant encore emballé dans la housse

- **J'ai voulus ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour Juvia et aussi pour Gray-sama**

-**J'en suis sur que Gray va l'adorer** reprit Mirajane

-**Bon Juvia arrête de bouger je n'arrive pas à te coiffer, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je vais finir par t'arracher les cheveux et tu finira chauve** râla Lucy tout en se débattant avec une des mèches de la mage d'eau

-**Pardon…**

Le soleil était monté bien haut dans la ciel laissant apparaitre un magnifique spectacle dehors quand tout d'un coup des nuages vinrent perturber le ciel laissant place à la pluie que personne n'avait prévu pour ce jour.

-**Tient il était censé faire beau aujourd'hui non** ? demanda Levy perplexe

La mage d'eau faisait mine de ce cacher derrières le peu de cheveux qui restait encore détacher mais en vain les autres mages avaient bien compris ce qui se tramait.

-**Dis donc Juvia tu n'y serai pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?** demanda Titania d'un air suspicieux

-**Je-je suis vraiment désolée mais Juvia est trop stresser pour pouvoir se contrôler…**

Elles se regardèrent toutes, surprise de la voir dans cette état certes elles l'avait déjà vu dans un état de jalousie extrême ou bien inquiète mais jamais autant, ne voulant pas qu'à cause de la pluie cette journée soit gâché, elles décidèrent de lui changer les idées.

-**Très bien alors raconte nous comment il t'as demandé en mariage ?** Cela te détendra surement de reparler du passé demanda Mirajane

-**Ou bien tu peux boire un petit coup ça aussi ça détend**

-**Kana** cria-t-elles tous en cœur

-**Juvia s'en rappelle comme si c'étais hier** dit-elle tout en esquissant un sourire

**OoOoO**

_-Gray-sama je-Juvia n'y crois pas ces oreilles…_

_-Ce là peut te paraîtres bizarre mais durant cette mission je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi et j'ai décidé de franchir le pas, ça fait quelque temps que nous sommes ensemble et nous devons le caché aux autres alors pourquoi de pas officialiser les choses comme il se doit_

_-Juvia ne sait pas quoi dire…_

_-Tu n'as juste qu'à répondre oui_

_-Juvia répond oui alors Oui Oui et Oui…_

**OoOoO**

-**Que c'est mignon**

**-Même si ça manque un peu de romantisme j'avoue que c'est mignon** reprit Kana avec quelques verres dans les dents

-**Et dire que vous étiez ensemble sans qu'on le voit** continua Lucy tout en ignorant la remarque de son amie

-**Oui et je suis désolée j'aurai aimée de te le dire mais on c'était promis de ne rien dire avant que ce ne soit sérieux**

-**Ne t'en fais pas Juvia l'important c'est que ça se finisse bien non** **?** tenta de rassurer Mirajane

-**Oui c'est vrai** conclut Levy

Après plus de deux heures de travail les mages avaient enfin finit de préparer Juvia, ça coiffure était d'une classe, ils étaient relevé par un haut chignon laissant quelques mèches bouclé retomber en cascades sur son visage quand à sa frange elle était rester normal, son maquillage était très naturelle mais lui allait à merveille maintenant manquait plus qu'a enfiler ça robe et le stresse recommençait déjà à refaire surface laissant réapparaitre des nuages qui avait réussi à partir.

**-Juvia**

**-Pardon pardon Juvia fait de son mieux**

**-Aller lève les bras pour qu'on t'enfile ta robe**

**-Juvia lève haut ces bras mais Juvia commence à avoir des crampes**

-**Y faut souffrir pour être belle** lâcha Kana visiblement trop fatiguée pour aider

Après 10 minutes à essayer de l'enfiler le résultat n'était pas trop mal même plus que satisfaisant, un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et enfin elle était prête, ce jour elle en rêvait des nuits et aujourd'hui il allait enfin être réel.

_~Dite moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon premier chapitre en attendant le deuxième~_


End file.
